Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan)
'Jeffy '(also known as Jeffy Jeffy) is a main character of SuperMarioLogan. Although he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series, Jeffy appears to be very contested that everyone hated or get too annoyed: often this is due to his stupidity, but there have been times when Jeffy sometimes started off acting as an antagonist by torturing Mario while Mario gets annoyed and frustrated with him in almost every video that they appear in together, even though he could get rid of him. People have even suggested that Jeffy should go back with his real parents in a future SML video, getting rid of him permanently (a few have gone even far as to suggest killing him off). He is also the main protagonist of the new School series and in the upcoming YouTube film The SuperMarioLogan Movie!. He was voiced by Lance Thirtyacre, Logan Thirtyacre's brother, while his chicken noise were provided by SML cast member Anthony Miller. He is sometimes known as Jeffy François. Personality Jeffy is dimwitted and likes to put pencils in his nose, putting his pee pee in stuff and spank his diaper. In a vlog, Logan said that Jeffy will no longer hump stuff because he got age restricted twice. In Jeffy's Cellphone!, Jeffy calls a prostitute (which is revealed to be Britknee) while saying that his name his Mario. Britknee is seen by both Mario and Rosalina. Rosalina beats Mario up. In The first day of school, Jeffy asks Jackie Chu if he was high. Moments later, he knocked over his desk because he didn't want to do his homework. He has shown to be somewhat of a pervert: in Jeffy's New Toy!, when Mario opens an email from Goodman, which is a porn video titled "Ass Pounders 2", Jeffy likes it and wants to watch it again, and in Jeffy's TV Show!, he says "Ass Pounders 3, here I come", meaning that he's ready to watch the next installment. In Jeffy's Home Alone!, he draw pictures of everyone with large breasts, even Mario. Backstory Early life Jeffy was born on August 21, 2004 in Paris, France to a famous French painter named Jacques Pierre François and a prostitute named Nancy at a portable toilet. His birth sign is Leo. His mother never cared for him, so it's a possibility if Jacques was the one who cared for him. He arrived in Pensacola, Florida as an illegal immigrant before he was forced to live in the apartments after Nancy has enough of his stupidity. Quotes Gallery Images Jeffy.png JeffyNewRemastered.png EmoJeffy.jpg Videos SML Movie Mario The Babysitter! SML Movie Jeffy's Cellphone! Trivia *In the Pokémon series, Jeffy owns a Cookie Monster and taught it thunderbolt. *Where's Jeffy? is the first SML video that Jeffy is first seen without his helmet. *Jeffy' favorite foods are chocolate cake, chicken nuggets and pancakes with marshmallows. *His song is Doh De Oh by Kevin MacLeod﻿. *In Jeffy's Birthday!, it was confirmed that Jeffy's birthday is on August 21. *The Jeffy puppet can be found on the Etsy website and it costs $500. *He is similar to I.R Baboon from I Am Weasel as both like to put stuff in their noses. *He bears a strikingly similar appearance to Special Ed from Crank Yankers, Jeffy from Donaldisthebest1's Jeffy from Nobody Cares, and Jeffy from Jeffy the Retard goes to 7-11 by wickedstudio505productions. *Jeffy is seen with his eyes bulging in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, Jeffy Sleepwalks!, Jeffy's Birthday!, Jeffy's Sister!, and Jeffy's Brain. *On September 22, 2016, SML was selling Jeffy t-shirts for $19.99 USD and $26.11 Canadian dollars until September 27 2016. Navigation Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Liars Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:YouTube Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Amoral Category:Dimwits Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Youtube Poop Villains Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Thief